


Haematemesis

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Blood, Goretober, Goretober 2020, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Vomiting, Whump, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Three hours ago, an incident resulted in the Winter Soldier being stabbed in the gut. With his luck, the blade was poisoned, and while it isn't nearly enough to kill him, it's certainly enough to cause him agony as he waits in his cell until the medical squad can be arsed to deal with him.Of course, it isn't like Hydra cares.
Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Haematemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober Day 2, prompt 'vomiting blood' from the tumblr user The-Book-Of-Madness
> 
> In this fic, Bucky is being referred to as The Asset simply due to the fact that at this time, he's still brainwashed oop

The Asset clutches the sides of the metal toilet desperately, knuckles growing white as the bowl creaks in protest. A fresh wave of blood and bile comes up, stinging the back of his throat as he leans over once more. Unfortunately, he's mistimed it, and some of the foul liquid trickles out of his nose, setting his sinuses on fire. A quiet whine is pulled from his lungs at the feeling. 

He spits out a mouthful of mixed spit and blood and bile, nearly gagging on the taste. Sweat beads his forehead and he slumps back against the wall. The repeated act of vomiting was irritating his stomach, and briefly, he wondered if the reason he wasn't healing half as well as he should be was simply the fact that every time his muscles contracted to expel whatever had managed to creep into his stomach he could swear he felt himself being ripped apart from the inside out. 

The grimy cement wall behind him is cool even through his shirt and for a brief moment, he is grateful for it as he tries to catch his breath. The medical squad should've been here a while ago, and the Asset cannot help but wonder if this was his punishment for a less than perfect mission, being left to puke up his own blood until he had nothing left. Would it be enough to kill him? Or would Hydra simply attempt to bring him back from the brink once more? 

By the time that the door to his cell creaks open, the Asset is sprawled on the floor in a small puddle of his own blood and stomach fluids, unable to so much as whimper from pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was fucking short and highkey pathetic LMFAO.


End file.
